Deep Dawn
by Luiz4200
Summary: Based on TPcrazy's Mari Midnight: the tale with no permanent name. Dawn Phantom finds out one of her friends trusts the infamous Ghost Girl known as Mari Midnight and decides to check all behind it.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any character from the series**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any character from the series. Mari Midnight is a story created by TPcrazy. Mari Fenton/Mari Midnight, Dawn Fenton/Dawn Phantom, Josh Foley and Toy Foley are characters created by TPcrazy.**

**Summary: Dawn Phantom found out that Josh Foley trusts Mari Midnight and decides to check it all.**

**Deep Dawn**

Dawn Phantom is startled by what she just saw. Josh Foley, who took in his mother's footsteps and is now wearing a black version of her ghost-hunting black suit, trusts Mari Midnight as an ally.

**Dawn's P.O.V.**

'What's wrong with him?' I think. 'How can he trust that despicable ghost? I must talk to his sister about that? Maybe she'll bring him to his senses.'

I then go to Josh and Toy's house to talk to her. Luckly, she's the one to answer the door. "Hi, Dawn." She says. "How are you and Mari doing?"

"My sister's all right." I tell my friend. "It's your brother I'm worried about."

"What's wrong with Josh?" She asks me.

"He trusts that evil ghost, Toy." I tell her, deciding to go right to the point.

"Which one?" She asks me. "There's a lot of evil ghosts haunting Amity Park."

'Is she trying to buy time?' I think. "I'm talking about Mari Midnight. Your brother trusts her."

She's completely motionless. 'Is she too shocked with this?' I think. 'Not that I blame her since my Dad also trusts that ghost.' "Please say something, Toy."

"Oh, sorry, Dawn." She tells me. "I am shocked. I'll talk to him about that."

"Thanks, Toy." I happily tell her. "See you later."

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

Toy is really shocked. Not that her brother trusts Mari Midnight but that Dawn found it out. She decides to tell Josh about that.

"Josh, we have a problem." She tells him.

"What's wrong, Toy?" He asks in return.

"Dawn found out you trust Mari Midnight and now she's obsessed with finding out the truth behind this." Toy tells her brother.

"Then we'd better tell Mari about that." He replies.

**Mari's P.O.V.**

I am updating my files on ghosts when the phone rings. I would answer it but Mom did it first. "Fentonworks, Sam Fenton talking." I overhear her. "Oh, hi, Toy." "Yes, Mari is here. Wait a minute, please."

Before Mom has a chance to call me, I grab the phone from her. "Eavesdropping, Mari?" She scolds me.

"Sorry, Mom." I quickly tell her and then go back to the phone call. "What's up, Toy?"

"Mari, your sister found out my brother trusts your ghost half." Toy tells me.

"Really?" I ask in reply. "And how did she react?"

"She asked me to talk to him about that."

"Doesn't she know about you?"

"No." The Young Huntress tells me. "And my brother and I decided to call you to discuss what to do about that."

"Okay. We meet at your place. Bye."

"Bye."

I hang the phone. "Mom, I have to go to Josh and Toy's to talk about that Mari Midnight thing."

"Okay, Mari." Mom tells me.

As I leave, I see Dawn entering our house, meaning it will be safe for Mari Midnight to fly her way into the Foley household.

**Dawn's P.O.V.**

"Hi, Dawn." My Mom greets me. "Did you fight any ghosts today?"

"No, Mom." I tell her. "Today was a surprisingly calm day. However, I'm surprised at one thing. Josh Foley seems to trust that evil ghost who Dad believes to be half-ghost."

"Do you mean Mari Midnight?" Mom asks.

"Exactly, Mom." I answer. "I've just talked to his sister hoping she will talk some sense into him."

"Dawn, there are some good ghosts after all." Mom tells me. "Clockwork, Dora the Ghost Dragon, Frostbite and his Yeti-like people. Why can't you accept Mari Midnight is a good guy?"

"Mom, these ghosts who are really good stay in the Ghost Zone where they belong." I tell Mom, a little upset that she defends that ghost.

"Dawn Fenton, she's offering help and I'm willing to give her the benefit of doubt. You should do the same." Mom tells me, and I can't help but feel like she's hiding something from me.

"Are you hiding something from me, Mom?" I ask her.

"Dawn?" She seems to be shocked at this question. "What kind of question is that?"

"The way you told me to give Mari Midnight the benefit of doubt." I tell her. "It seemed to have the I-am-hiding-something-from-you look."

"Non-sense, Dawn." She tells me. "Stop being so paranoid."

Not wanting to stretch this conversation any further, I decide to say goodbye and leave.

**Sam's P.O.V.**

"Where are you going, Dawn?" I ask her out of concern.

"I'm going to another patrol." She tells me.

"Oh no, you won't." I tell her. "You're going to your room do your homework."

"Yes, Mom." She tells me. Five minutes later, I go to her room to check on her but find out she's not there.

**Dawn's P.O.V.**

'Mom's gonna make me a full ghost for that but I must see how Toy is handling her brother on the Mari Midnight subject.' I think.

I arrive at the Foley household and see my sister talking to Josh and Toy. 'Funny. My conversation with Mom must have lasted more than I thought. I don't believe she came here before me without ghost powers.' I think, confused about her presence.

"So, my sister still doesn't trust me, right?" I hear Mari ask Josh and Toy. 'Trust her? Could my sister be hurt that I didn't ask for her help about Mari Midnight? Why, she has no powers or ghost-hunting equipment. I must keep her safe.'

"Nope." I hear Josh answer. "She still thinks you're evil."

'What?' I think, confused. 'What gave them the idea I think that about my sister?'

"You know, Mary?" Toy asks. "Perhaps you should tell her your secret. I mean, my brother and I are ghost hunters and we accept you."

'Why would a ghost hunter not accept whatever secret my sister can have?' I think. 'Oh, no. Could it be that Mari _Fenton_ and Mari _Midnight_ are one and the same? How ridiculous. If my sister had a ghost half it would be Phantom-like.'

"It's so hard to me, Toy." I hear my sister tell. "Granted, I trust you with my secret and you took it easily but I can't open myself to other people. I still can't believe I told my Mom."

'A-ha.' I triumphantly think. 'I knew Mom was hiding something from me.'

"Wait." Josh says. "I'm detecting a ghost here."

For some reason, Mari and Toy were staring at him like he had just stated the obvious.

"No. I mean other than our half-ghost friend here." Josh replies to their look. 'Wait.' I think. 'Do they know I am here?'

"Impossible." My sister replies. "My ghost sense didn't tell me." 'Since when does Mari has a ghost sense?'

"My ghost-tracking device never fails, Mari." Josh replies. "There's a ghost right there." He says, pointing at _ME?_

"Reveal yourself, ghost." Josh commands me, while he and his sister point their ecto-guns at me and Mari produces two golden rings that turn her into _Mari Midnight?_

"Stop. Stop. Please." I desperately yell while I make myself visible. I can see they're now shocked as well. Specially Mari as she went ghost in front of me without knowing.

"Dawn?" My sister asks. "How long have you been hearing?"

"Long enough to know the truth." I answer. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"What for?" She asks me. "So you would hate my human half as well?"

"Is that what you think of me?" I ask in reply. "Mari, Dad and I are half-ghosts as well."

"I know." She tells in reply. "But I couldn't help but have the feeling that I should keep it a secret."

"Does Dad know it?" I ask.

"No." Mari replies.

"Why not?" I ask. "He already believes Mari Midnight to be a good ghost."

"Yeah, I know." She tells me. "But I'm afraid to tell."

"To tell what?" Dad says as he surprisingly phases himself into the house.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" I ask.

"I've been looking for you." He tells me. "Your Mother is angry at you for not staying in your room to do your homework. But I'm happy that you now seem to be trusting Mari Midnight. What made you change your mind about her?"

"It's up to her to tell, Dad." I tell him, hoping he won't push me into telling Mari's secret.

**Danny's P.O.V.**

Dawn really befriended Mari Midnight if she's so ready to protect her secrets.

"Don't worry, Dawn." Mari tells my daughter. "I'm willing to tell him."

Curious to learn about whatever Mari Midnight wants to trust me with, I watch while two golden rings turn her into _Mari Fenton?_ "Mari? Was that you all that time?"

"Yes, Dad." She tells me. "Sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"Apology accepted." I reply.

**THE END**

**Did you like this fic? My only disappointment is that it took me so long to start this fic the story I based it on already came to a point where Danny learns Mari's secret.**


End file.
